The Wonderer
by Agent Bella
Summary: Bella and her horse Kayla are Wonderers. They have been caught in a storm and now they need to get supplies from the City of Forks. There is trouble in the City, will the Cullens seek the help of the gifted Wonderer? Or will their City crumble? B/E
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Twilight. But I do own this plot/ story.**_

**The Wonderer**

**Chapter 1:**

The girl sat on her silver dusted horse and looked out over the cliff face at the sea. It was morning and the sun-rise was peeking up over the horizon, playing with the colours drifting over sparkling waves._ Why are mornings so beautiful after rain?_ The rider thought to herself dreamily. The night before was burdened with a thunderstorm that rocked the waves and shook the earth. Horse and rider had to shelter in the thick forest to keep out of the rain.

_It was terrible then, but now it's so peaceful, you think it never happened in the first place._ But of course it did happen, horse and rider both new it was not a dream. "Look, Kayla. Can you see that bird? It's an Eagle, when it flies round and round like that it's circling its pray." whispered Bella to her horse.

Kayla snorted as if to say she knew that already, and chances were she did. "Well it's giving me the creeps, lets get going." The wavy brown-haired girl frowned slightly as she steered her horse down the rocky path to the beach. Bella knew that Kayla had traveled rocky terrain before, and she herself was an excellent rider, but she still didn't like the steepness of the track.

Bella was on her way to Forks, a huge city where the King and Queen lived. The city was built on a lake so it's hard to get around if you didn't have a boat. Bella had lived in Forks when she was a child, before her parents died and before she was sold as a slave. It held bad memories for her, but she needed to buy supplies, the storm had taken them the night before.

"Now, listen up Kayla. We need to follow the sea north until we see a twisting tree. Got that?" Kayla grunted. "Then we turn of into the woods and go looking for the path. Understood?" Kayla tossed her head. "Then we just follow the path to the City. Easy."

It wasn't.

"Good Lord!" Bella cried, "Their must be hundreds of twisted trees along this beach. How in the devils name will we get to the city before nightfall? Our water is almost gone, and we hardly have any supplies to last us much longer." Then, Kayla stopped. Bella jumped down from the saddle to see what Kayla was looking at. Bella trotted Kayla towards the tree and pressed her hand against it.

Bella's eyes closed and flickered slightly.

It was called the 'Wonderer's Sight' by country and towns foke because only Wonderers could have it. A Wonderer was a person (or animal) that travels from place to place, never knowing where they'll end up. Some Wonderers could communicate with elements and some animals because of their closeness with nature. Bella had the Wonderer's Sight is well as an extra gift, she could control air.

Yes, Bella and Kayla were Wonderers.

They mostly avoided cities or towns because most of the city and towns foke were suspicious of their oddness. Country foke were ok. They didn't make a sign of the cross whenever Bella and Kayla galloped past like the others did. They liked the music Bella would play and the songs she would sing. For a little fee, of course.

Now Bella opened her eyes. Kayla tossed her head proudly. "Yes, yes, Kayla. You were right. This is the one." Bella took a quick glance at the sun's position. "It's already noon. We need to get to the city before the gaits close for the night." Bella didn't really care if the gaits closed. She would camp outside them till morning. But by then Inns would get wind of a Wonderer nearby and put up "NO MORE ROOM" signs.

Gossip would spread, which would make the shop keepers raise there prices. Bella would have to play her flute to gain more money, which will gather attention. Bella didn't like attention. She preferred to stay in the background.

Bella sighed before she leaped up high into the saddle, a passer by would have thought that a great wind had blown her into it, then shook the thought away before making the sign of the cross and walking off in the opposite direction.

This time Bella grinned. She had always found it funny how people were afraid of her. Even before she became a Wonderer she wasn't scared of them. She once walked up to one when she was six, despite the fact her friends had told her not to, and asked where the Wonderer had been. She introduced herself and found that the old Wonderer was called Mary.

Bella walked Kayla into the forest, and onto a thin path.

Mary stayed for three whole months in Forks, telling Bella stories of all the places she had been. Bella loved them and had told Mary that she wanted to be a Wonderer when she grew up. Mary's reply was simply, 'Maybe, one day, you will be one.'

That was when Bella was known as 'Isabella Marie Swan, Lady of the Wind'. Bella laughed at the title now, it was as if someone knew she would be able to control air. She was only a young child then. Six years old, and already she had a grand title. Bella's memory of her young past was foggy. She remembered her best friend Alice, or 'Mary-Alice Brandon, Lady of Light'. Both of there families had been wealthy. Bella grimaced in pain when she thought of her family.

_It happened when she was seven. Her mother was reading her a story, Bella loved her mother, not all of the Ladies of the Court had time to read to their children, but she did. Her farther had just come home, and it was dark. There was a knock on the door. Her mother and farther kissed her cheek before going downstairs to answer it. Bella shuddered as she remembered the three bangs. _

_At six years old Bella had known what the bangs were. Gunshots. The Castle let loose five shots each morning at sunrise. But at six years old Bella didn't understand why the shots were so loud – the Castle was far away – and it wasn't sunrise. _

_Being of curious nature young Bella had climbed down the stairs in her night-gown and saw a terrible sight that chilled her to the very coir. _

_The two bodies of her parents lay motionless at the door. Five men had entered and two of them grabbed her mother's body. Another two grabbed her father's. That was when she let out the strangled scream she was repressing. The fifth man looked up and – startled – grabbed her up and flung her over his shoulder before throwing her in the back of a cart, and slamming the door on her tear strained face. _

Bella closed her eyes and Kayla turned her head to investigate why her mistress had tightened her grip on the rains. Bella gave her a tight smile and stroked Kayla's main.

Kayla tossed her head back to face the track and carried on walking.

Bella closed her eyes once again.

_Young Bella had not known how long she had stayed in the cart it had been bumping along a rocky path for a long time. She guessed two days. The cart now stunk of human waste and Bella had her nose pressed into the folds of the scratchy dress thing the men had made her put on. Suddenly the door opened and light flooded in. Bella was pulled out and pushed into a line. The others in the line had on the same type of rag Bella was wearing. _

_Eventually young Bella was on the stage in front of an audience and she didn't understand why the people were yelling out numbers. Bella didn't like the yells, being on the stage… was she meant to perform? Bella started singing softly. The audience stopped yelling. Bella got braver and her soft hums turned into words._

"_Soft little baby, don't you cry,_

_under the starry night._

_The wind may be howling, but do not threat, _

_all is safe tonight._

_The rain may fall, the walls may shake. _

_But do not sir my soft little baby,_

_For all is safe tonight."_

_Then the man on stage started yelling again, "Come on! With a voice like that, she's gota be worth more!" The numbers grew. That was when it started to sink in. She was being sold._

Bella sighed, and rolled her shoulders to get rid of her sudden tension. No one would recognize her. The Lady of the Wind would have been forgotten long ago. With her eye's closed Bella didn't see it coming.

"Ooof!"

Bella scowled in a very unladylike manor at the low-hanging branch that had knocked her from the saddle. Kayla, the white mare, blew a raspberry; laughing at her mistress in her own way. Bella turned her glare on her horse. "You purposely trotted into that branch? Didn't you?" The mare suddenly stopped tossing her main and flattened her ears to her head. Bella knew the signal.

Someone was watching.

**Ok, not sure how I feel about that. It's not really my usual stile. **

**The rest of the story will be in Bella's POV, maybe some other peoples as well, but not third person, like this is.**

**Please tell me what you think. This chap was just introducing Bella and her past. **

**- Agent Bella**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

_The mare suddenly stopped tossing her main and flattened her ears to her head. Bella knew the signal. _

_Someone was watching. _

**Bella's POV:**

Someone was watching. I kept the scowl on my face and stood as if nothing had passed between Kayla and me. I walked over to her and stroked her main; the signal that meant 'understood'. Kayla registered the fact that I now knew too that someone was watching us and whinnied; going back to how we were before.

I went to her side, put one of my feet in the stirrups and lifted myself onto her back. If the passerby was dangerous Kayla would be able to race me away faster than any other man or animal. And if there was more than one and we were surrounded, my height would be an asset if it came to a fight.

A wonderer can't just go from town to town through bandit country without any way of protecting themselves. Personally I have my knives at my belt and my long bow, which, unfortunately I have packed away in my bag. I know how to use a sword, but they come at a high price and even then they were only for knights.

From under my hood, covered by its shadow my eyes scanned the pathway ahead. "Come on, girl. Let's get a move on." I nudged her sides and she took careful steps ahead.

I was looking for any movement in the woods ether side of the path. My cloak's hood cast a shadow on my face, so that no one watching would see were my eyes were looking.

_There, three meters ahead._ I could see the branches moving slightly, but there was no wind to do so. A quick glance at Kayla's head and she was facing in the same direction. I pulled on the rains and called out in a deep voice.

"You there! Show yourself!" As I watched, the braches stopped moving. But I could now here something breathing deeply. Frightened, possibly?

I watched a man rise from behind the tree where the branches had been moving before and step into the middle of the path. He was handsome. He had bronze hair that was ruffled messily on his head and no beard. He looked young; seventeen like myself. I felt my breathing hitch and my heartbeat quicken. I cursed to myself in my head. _How dare he just come out of nowhere and suddenly make me swoon? I thought you knew better than that Bella._ I looked him over.

Practically everything about him yelled 'BANDIT!'. His clothes were messy, but not ripped or torn like a peasant, and from his belt hung a sword, but he was certainly not a knight. My eyes automatically narrowed. Kayla noticed my uncertainty and stepped back.

A noise from behind me made me turn in my saddle. Another man was there. He was huge. Bear-like, was probably the beast description for him. His thick dark hair certainly looked like it belonged to a bear. He was a handsome bandit as well, but not as much as the first man. I glanced at his belt. A sword scabbard was there. Why wasn't the sword in its scabbard, you ask? Because the glistening sword was in his right hand. And he was pointing it at me.

The path was blocked. I was surrounded.

Shit.

This definitely wasn't the best thing that's happened to me all day. On the bright side, there was only two of them, and I could use wind if nessecerilay. But it didn't have to come to a fight.

I looked back at the first man. He spoke, "If you give us your weapons and anything of value we will spare your life, sir." His voice was like melted honey… Shut up brain.

Thank God I don't were dresses. He thought I was a man. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. But right now I hope they believe in myths.

"Do you know what I am? What I could do to you with a wave of my hand?" I asked in the deep voice.

A snort came from the second man. "Edward? Can we knock this guy out and head back to camp? You know he's just going to talk a load of lies." I managed to roll my eyes at this statement.

The first man, Edward, frowned at the second man. "Emmett. We are gentlemen; we will do this politely and be on our way. We do not need to use force." He looked back to me.

"Take down your hood so we may see your face."

Not good. I hadn't thought of that. But if they were 'gentlemen' they would let a lady go? Right? I didn't want to hurt them. But I would if I had to. I tried one more time.

"I am a Wonderer. Do my powers mean nothing to you?" My deep voice was pretty impressive.

Emmett spoke rather rudely back to me. "Everyone knows Wonderers don't have powers. They are only Gypsies with bigger titles." I was tempted to blow him into a tree. But I doubted that would help in a situation like this.

Once I got my supplies I would be leaving again, and that meant coming back down this same path. I didn't know how many bandits there were in this little gang, and I didn't want them to plan an ambush on me. Edward spoke.

"Take down your hood." I could only sigh and talk in my normal voice.

"As you wish."

I reached up and through down the hood of my cloak. My brown curls fell gently around my face. The reactions of the two men were quite hilarious.

"Shit! Edward! Your mother's not going to be happy about us ambushing a girl!" I rolled my eyes. The action was wasted on Emmett since he was behind me, but Edward saw. Edward was frozen with one hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes were wide and filled with different emotions that I could not decipher.

"Edward! What are we gona do?! Your mom's gona strip our hides!" Emmett was still yelling at Edward in desperation. Kayla obviously didn't like the noise he was making. She turned so that Edward was on my right and Emmett was on my left. She looked sharply at them both and snorted angrily. She stamped her front right hoof on the ground like an angry princess.

I laughed. Edward seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"You are a young girl facing two bandits, and you laugh?" He was confused and slightly frustrated.

I raised my eye brows at his statement. "No. I am a Wonderer with two young boys blocking my path, laughing at a rather amusing statement my horse just told me." I sigh. I wasn't getting anywhere with these men. Emmett had joined Edward on my right. Kayla shifted so that they were directly in front of me.

"What was that?" Emmett asked me. "Your horse told you a joke?" He was looking at me as if I was an insane person.

"No. She said, 'The big one is loud and obnoxious; he is obviously trying to make up for something.'" It made Edward crack a grin. Emmett looked insulted.

"How dare you!" I just smiled at him.

"That's what she said." Emmett frowned at Kayla. She just looked back at him.

"Well I didn't hear anything." Emmett huffed. He actually seemed like a funny guy. Maybe they weren't that bad?

I jumped down from my saddle. "Because you are not a Wonderer." He looked thoughtful,

"So, if I decided to become a Wonderer… I will be able to talk to horses?"

I chuckled, "No. You don't just decide to become a Wonderer. You…" Even I wasn't shore about that one. After I escaped slavery I went from place to place then I found Kayla and I started to be able to do things other people couldn't. After that I traveled around with her and I just… realized what I had become. And I liked it. "I don't know. For me it just… Happened." I tilted my head. I had never thought about how I became a Wonderer. Yes, I had thought why, but I didn't know how. "I suppose you just accidentally become one."

Edward looked confused again, "Accidentally?"

I shook myself out of my musings and faced the two men. "Anyway, since you two are 'gentlemen', would you mind letting me pass? I'm trying to get to the city before the gaits close, our supplies are almost gone." Emmett looked at Edward,

"What's it gona be?" Edward looked uncertainly at Emmett, and then he turned his gaze to me. I noted to myself that he had strikingly beautiful green eyes.

"Elizabeth would not like us robbing a lady, it would be best if we let you go on. But the gaits will close before you get there, what will you eat?" I noted how he called me a lady this time, not a girl. I pierced my lips; I wasn't counting on getting there after the gaits closed, but my encounter with these two men will have slowed me down and wasted a great deal of my time. Even if I galloped as fast as Kayla could ride I might not get there on time, and it wasn't fair to Kayla if I did that.

"If I do not get there on time I will make camp and wait till they open tomorrow."

"They do not allow people to enter the City on a Sunday, only leave." I frowned. My chances were slim of getting there now. I will have to camp and catch my food. On the Sunday when people leave the City I will play my flute to make myself money, so when I enter the City on Monday I will be able to bye supplies. I heard my stomach rumble; I was hungry. I wouldn't last a whole day and two nights.

Edward smirked. He must have heard my hunger as well. Looking into his eyes something occurred to me.

"Did you say Elizabeth?" Edward nodded. "You mean Elizabeth Mason?" He nodded again, hesitantly. Emmett wasn't as reluctant.

"Yep! Eddy's mother. Great cook, good looker, brown hair-" Emmett cut himself off at Edward's sharp glance. I nodded.

"I thought as much… you have her eyes. You don't see many eyes that shade of green." I mused. I remembered Elizabeth, she was a great woman. I met her when I was thirteen, just passed the northern boarder. _It was_ _only one year after I had escaped slavery_. She had taught me how to cook in the woods with hardly any food.

"You know my mother?"

"Yes. I met her when I was thirteen. She was a good friend to me, I haven't seen her in so long." After a moment a smile lit up Edward's face.

"In that case, she would be disappointed if we did not invite you to stay with us." I looked at him surprised. But I smiled. Any relative of Elizabeth must be a good person.

"I would be delighted to accept." I fake curtsied which made Emmett laugh. I think I was right; he did seem like a funny guy.

Emmett held out his hand. I raised my eyebrow and shook it. Which was extremely unladylike. Emmett didn't seem bothered. "I'm Emmett!" He said cheerfully. I chuckled.

"I know. I'm Bella."

Edward took my hand next, but instead of shaking it like Emmett had done, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "I am Edward. It is very nice to meet you Bella."

To my extreme embarrassment I felt myself blush.

"It is nice to meet you too."

**The End… of Chapter 2! **

**Please Review?! I ****LOVE**** feedback!**

**- Agent Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

**Bella's POV:**

I followed Emmett through the thick trees. There were no markings or evidence of a path, but my sense of direction told me we were heading slightly away from Forks. We were heading to their 'Secret Camp' as Em had called it.

I was walking with Edward by my side and Kayla walking happily along behind me, stopping to nibble at some grass stems now and again. "So how exactly do you know my mother? You said you were friends?" Edward asked.

I nodded with a smile on my face. "Yes, I was thirteen; she taught me how to survive in the woods with no supplies. She taught me many things actually..." I mused. "She was like a mother to me."

"What of your own mother?" Edward asked.

I stopped dead. I felt the blood drain from my face as I remembered my parent's lifeless bodies. Edward stopped beside me.

"I'm terribly sorry Bella, I didn't mean to intrude." He apologised quickly. I shook my head.

"No, no, it's alright. My parents died when I was a child. You didn't know." Edward looked pained for some reason. I pulled up my hood for security and carried on walking. Edward began walking at my side again.

Emmett turned round from his spot in front. "Hurry up you two! I don't want to miss Elizabeth's stew! It's beef tonight!" Emmett started jogging. I laughed as I sped up and followed him. Edward matched my pace to stay next to me. I felt the wind start to push against my back, encouraging me to go faster. Emmett started sprinting. So I followed and Edward ran next to me.

After about five minuets the trees started to thin out and we slowed down. I felt something push against my shoulder. I looked back to see Kayla. I smiled at her. She just pushed me again and whinnied. I rolled my eyes at her. "What do you want?"

Emmett and Edward turned to watch our exchange.

Kayla stamped her back hoof. "Sorry Kayla, I don't have any apples."

She blew a raspberry and lifted her front feet before stamping them loudly on the hard packed earth. I frowned at her. "I can't hide _anything_ from you, can I?" She shook her main.

I sighed and reached into my pocket. I pulled out an apple and threw it in her direction. She jumped and caught it before munching happily. Her eyes seemed to be teasing me. I huffed at her.

I turned around. Edward and Emmett looked shocked.

"Did you just have a conversation with your horse?" Emmett asked slowly. I smirked at him.

"You already know the answer to that one Emmett."

"So you _do_ talk to your horse..." Emmett trailed off.

"If you share a connection with animals, they allow you to understand them." I explained.

"What?" Emmett frowned. I sighed most people don't understand. They have the wrong idea.

Edward tried to hide his grin, "I think we better get moving, or else Emmett is going to start thinking too hard." Emmett shot Edward a dirty look. "Besides, Mother has food waiting."

That was all it took for Emmett to race off again. I laughed at Emmett's childishness. The man was huge; you would expect him to be fierce and frightening, but in reality he's just a big, funny, kid. Edward and I watched him go, before setting off at a walk again in a peaceful silence.

"It's not too far now." Edward said minuets later. "Just behind those trees."

We were walking up hill. There were fewer trees here. Edward had told me that it was for protection. "We can protect the camp from a height. It makes it difficult for any intruders to access without out knowing the better routs. And the less trees, the better we can see them. Although the wood thickens out on the other side of the camp, but that is for getter ways. We might not be Wonderers, but we can hide and find our way through these woods like them."

Edward went ahead of me and entered the large clearing. I took a deep breath – I don't know why I did; I had nothing to be afraid of – and entered after him.

The smell hit me as soon as I had pushed the last branches away. It was divine. The clearing was full of people; bandits. The trees around me whispered. They told me that the bandits were good people. They looked after their horses. Played games with the young ones. I looked at the people again. There were young children as well. I was surprised, the camp was like a mini community.

Trees swept their branches over the clearing; giving the people shade. The whispering trees sounded proud. I was startled when I realised that the forest was _protecting _the bandits. They felt as if the bandits were there young. They loved them.

I smiled and placed my hand on the bark of a huge oak; communicating with them that I was no threat. I became aware that the once lively and joyful atmosphere had gone weary and quiet. I was still on the outskirts of the camp, standing near the trees. Edward was not far from me, but he wasn't saying anything.

The bandits were looking at me.

A woman that was in her early forties stepped closer to me. "What is your business here, Wonderer?" I smiled under my hood. I recognised her. She was exactly the same, a few more wrinkles, but who wouldn't have wrinkles with Emmett around?

"Good to see you too, Elisabeth." I chuckled. Elisabeth's eyes widened.

"Bella, child? Is that you?" I nodded. "Oh! I have wondered where you would end up!" I couldn't help smiling. "Let me see your face, child! I wondered what you would look like in my minds eye! And now I get to see you!"

I couldn't help laughing at her sudden energy. She reminded me so much of my childhood friend. I pulled down my hood and I heard her gasp. She pulled me into a tight hug then leaned away and cupped my face with her hands. "We have a lot to talk about you and I." She pulled me to an empty bench near the fire.

She reached away and slapped the back of a lumps head. "Emmett McCarty! You didn't tell me we had a guest coming!"

The lump – Emmett – smiled sheepishly at her. "The food was calling to me, Elizabeth... I was just so hungry!" His comment made the other bandits laugh. The atmosphere was relaxed again now they knew that I was no intruder. I saw most of them go into tents. It was dark now. We only had the fire light to see from.

Edward sat on my other side. "You're always hungry, Emmett." I turned to him and smiled. He smiled crookedly back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth eyeing us.

"So, son, how did you come across this young lady?" Her tone was hurried; she wanted information.

It was Edward's turn to smile sheepishly at her. "Well, Emmett and I were on the path to Forks waiting for..." He glanced at me and hesitated. I decided to give him a break and tell her for him. To bad I wasn't a diplomat.

"He ambushed me."

"You what! Edward Anthony Mason, how many times have I warned you not to rob a Lady?!"

Edward looked frightened. I came to his rescue. "He didn't know I was a girl. Most people don't know. Anyway, he couldn't have hurt me."

"He has a sword."

"And I have my knives."

"You think you could have won if it came to a battle?" She asked wearily.

"Yes. I don't wonder without picking up a few things." She looked at me. I held her gaze. I know that I can fight. And with my wind, Edward wouldn't have laid a blow on me. Get it? Wind, Blow? Never mind.

"Well then. Let's put this behind us."

"Already forgotten." I smiled.

Time passed. Elizabeth was still talking to me about were I've been, and I've asked her how she came to be a bandit. Edward had gone, well, he got shooed off by his mother. She told me that her husband had died three and a half years ago. Along with a number of others in their home town that was raided by sea pirates. Her family and many others became poor quickly and were pushed from the social system. I've always spat at the 'social system' it's a cruel thing. It makes the poor ones work harder and get poorer while the rich get richer.

Elizabeth hated it as well. She decided to separate herself from the law completely and became a bandit; not just any bandit, the Bandit Queen. She offered others that had suffered loss to join her and they did. They located and moved here where the flow to and from the city is rich.

"We only take what we need. We try to be fair; never stripping everyone of all their money, just enough for us all to survive. We put some aside too. Like a safety net, if we ever need to relocate. But that money isn't here. We hid it." I nodded.

"Smart thing to do." I looked at the glowing embers. It was late. "I must get some rest soon. Riding in the saddle all day isn't the best thing." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, child. I'll go get you a tent." She stood. I stood too.

"No, it's alright. I have one of my own, and I never use it anyway, I find that it's warmer to just lay next to Kayla." I gestured over to her. The bandits had been kind enough to feed us both and Kayla loves them now. She thinks through her stomach. She was lying down close to the forest.

"I'm sure it is. Goodnight Bella." She said turning to her tent.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

I walked over to Kayla. I pulled my hood up and wrapped my cloak round me before lying down with my back propped up against her side. One of her eyes opened, saw that it was me, and closed again. I smiled. Then followed her example and went to sleep.

The forest filled my head with whispers while I was sleeping. They were calm, thoughtful whispers. Then they started to get panicked. The forest's distress was enough to wake me up; just in time to hear the first yells.

**Oh, no! What's got the forest all upset?!**

**You'll get to 'see' the City in the next chapter. Well, some of it anyway. **

**A new problem will arise and familiar faces will be seen.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why Bella can talk to animals fine but not make out words with trees, its because trees all talk at once and they don't have a language, but they do have thoughts and feelings, so Bella can slightly make out what they're going on about.**

**REVIEW!**

**- Agent Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Attack**

**Bella's POV: (****Just to tell you; it's **_**morning**_** when Bella wakes up****.)**

_The forest filled my head with whispers while I was sleeping. They were calm, thoughtful whispers. Then they started to get panicked. The forest's distress was enough to wake me up; just in time to hear the first yells._

"Attack! The Guards are Attacking!"

That was the first.

"No! My baby! They're taking my baby!"

That was the second.

"Surrender before us! You are surrounded, you _filthy_ Bandits!"

By the third yell, I was fully awake and standing up. My cloak would hide me for now. But trying to hide a hoarse as white as Kayla would be difficult. I turned to her; she was standing behind me and rearing up on her back legs, kicking her front hooves. She tossed her head and screamed.

She was magnificent and brave, but she was not a war-hoarse. She was afraid.

I reached up and stroked her nose. "Hush, hush. You're safe." I whispered. "Go hide in the forest. You can look after yourself. I will meet you when the gaits open on Monday." She was not happy with leaving me alone. "I'll be fine. And I'm not alone. Besides, you wouldn't want those dirty men man-handling you, now, would you?"

Her eyes flashed for a short second, then warned me to be careful. She turned and jumped the heads of the guards. They aimed at her, but when they saw that she had no rider they quickly got back to there task.

"Drop your weapons!" The one I assumed was the leader screamed to the bandits. "We have your children, we will not be afraid to slaughter them all under the name of King Carlisle!"

How could a king be so cruel?

Elizabeth moved to the centre of the clearing. "That's enough! Stop this madness!" The bandits gathered around her as she stood on top of a tree stump. I stayed next to the tree's edge. My cloak was hiding me. I was so close to the guards I could hear their breathing. The circle of guards moved closer; like a pack of wolves surrounding a defenceless herd of sheep.

It seemed like every second guard had a small child in their large hands. The children were ether screaming, crying, wiggling or all three. Next to Elizabeth I could see Edward scanning the crowd of bandits; looking for someone or something.

"What madness?" Sneered the head guard. "You have broken the law. You must each have your trials at the Court of Justice under the eye of the Royal Family."

Elizabeth stuck out her chin. "We have broken no law. We are humble country foke; visiting the City. But the gaits closed before we got there. So we are staying here until they open again."

"You will have to tell that to the King."

"Let the children go. They have done no wrong."

The head guard sighed. "We will give them back if you all come with us. The Royal Family are waiting for you." Elizabeth opened her mouth, but the guard cut her off. "If you resist, we will be forced to harm the young ones."

I decided to make myself known. "There is no cruller act than killing defenceless children." The guards pointed their guns in the direction of my voice, but they couldn't see me. Mutters started up.

"In the name of King Carlisle, show yourself!" I rolled my eyes. But stepped away from the shadows of the trees anyway. I watched as some faces turned green. It had always amused me how normal people feel slightly ill as they watch me step out of dark shadows. One once told me it was like watching the shadows rise up and twist together to form a person that walked silently like death. "Who are you?"

I considered giving him my title. But, even Elizabeth didn't know that. I have changed. I am not just a name anymore. So I answered him. "What douse it matter? My name will mean nothing to you. But, like everyone else, you may call me Bella." I slipped a little closer. The man pointed his gun at me. My hood was still up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I advised him. "You're just digging a deeper grave for yourself."

He looked angry. "Do you _threaten_ me?" I smiled and dropped down my hood.

"I'm not threatening you. I only do that to people who don't know any better. You see..." I paused. I had to think of something. "By killing me, you will have broken the Law of the Forrest." Ok, I admit, this is completely made up. But it's working. His hand was trembling lightly. My assuring smile was having the opposite effect.

"What Law?" He sounded arrogant. "I have not heard of such thing, and I know all the laws of this land!"

I racked my brain. "Of course you wouldn't have heard of it. It is not a human law. It is a law of the Wonderers." I was pressing to them the fact that I wasn't human. I mean, I am human. But you wouldn't believe the old wives tails people make about Wonderers. "By killing me you will break my spirit's mortal bounds and I shall charge my energy into the nearest pure object. In this case, the forest."

I had never before been good at lying. But I think the man believed me.

"W-what will happen then?" He asked hesitantly.

I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that some of the bandits had been slipping quietly away between the guards and into the woods. Now there was only a handful in the clearing. "The forest will take my energy and come alive. Dreadful things have happened when a forest comes alive. That is why the law was made. To prevent death."

I love ghost stories. I heard that one in the last village. It was in a pantomime.

The guards gasped at my answer. Some let go of the children, and they too ran off into the forest.

A guard standing next to the leader stuttered out a question. "Is... is it t-true that w... Wonderers can do magic?"

I locked eyes with him. "Do you want to find out?" My voice held no emotion. To be honest I was trying not to laugh. I watched him gulp.

"Enough! Wonderer! Stand with the–" He stopped. "No! They've got away!"

Actually six bandits were still there. Elizabeth, Edward, Emmett and three others whose names I didn't know. And two of the guards still had hold of a child each. The others had fled.

"We'll have to take them then. Rope their wrists!"

Guards came over in there red and yellow tunics and tied our wrists together in front of us so we were bound, but could walk. They then set us out on a march toward the City. Elizabeth was on my right and Edward was on my left. Emmett and the other three were in a line five meters in front of us – separated by guards – and the two children were crying silently behind them. The other guards were in tight formation around us – stopping any way of escaping.

I could get us all out of here. Man is no match for my wind. But that would hurt many people; it would be easier if I just broke us out of jail.

Beside me, Elizabeth chuckled. "Bella, child, what on earth were you talking about back there?"

I blushed, "Whatever do you mean?"

She snorted. "You know what I'm talking about, missy. Law of the Forrest, mortal bounds, forests coming alive?"

I blushed even redder, "It worked though, didn't it?"

Edward chuckled on my other side, "It sure did." He stopped chuckling and paused. "Were you telling the truth?"

This time _I_ snorted. "Of coarse not, I made it up. It's odd though; I've always been terrible at lying."

"I almost believed you." He said.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Yes... But then I saw you trying not to laugh, you weren't very scary after that." I laughed.

But then some one hit the back of my head. "Shut up. Sluts like you shouldn't laugh." A gruff voice said harshly.

My head snapped round to look him in the eye and as I did so a gust of wind blew downwards and knocked him off his feet. Don't look at me. I didn't do it. The wind did. It protects me even when I'm not controlling it.

"Watch your tongue." Edward hissed at the man.

The man didn't say anything after that. Nether did we. We just kept walking.

After what felt like hours I looked up.

Ahead of me - in all it's glory - was Forks.

The crystal clear water sparkled in the sun. In the centre of the water the city stood; surrounded by the black fence. Waiting for us at the waters edge was a boat. A big boat. We were shoved in and the row-men started taking us to the gait.

The black iron gait opened and let the boat through. The City was just as I remembered it. The dock with a few fishermen sitting on the edge, the way the city just seemed to start. It had always fascinated me; the City was basically slap bang in the middle of a lake. It was not built on an island; it was just there on top of the water. If you wanted to, you could probably swim under it, that's if you could hold your breath that long. It had buildings, roads, earth and grass, but nobody knew how it all got there. Some say that the City was built on ice many years ago, and when the ice melted, the City stayed floating.

When the boat arrived at the docks we were pushed out and forced to walk. Something the head guard had said was stuck in my mind. _The Royal Family are waiting for you_. Oh, no. Douse this mean that I have to face the Royal Cullen family and the Ladies and Earls of the Court?

Will Alice my childhood fiend be there?

Will she remember me?

**How did you like that? **

**By the way, the Fence around Forks is made of black iron, but the bars are twisted into curved lines and have no real pattern; it's beautiful. It's**_** not**_** a wall. It's a fence that you can see through, but not clime through unless you're small enough.**

_**Review**__** if you want the next chapter!**_

**- Agent Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**BTW! I noticed that I made kinda a big mistake in the last chapter. Alice was Bella's **_**childhood friend**_** not fiend.**

**Bella's POV:**

We were forced to walk among the busy roads of the city to the middle where the palace was along with the Church, the Court House and the Royal House of Education.

It was meant to be humiliating. No one saw my face. My hood was up. But it was clear that I was a Wonderer; my cloak gave me away. It was clear that I was and the people I was with had been arrested. I think it might have been the rope... Or maybe it was the armed guards. Whatever gave it away wasn't important. The fact that they threw stuff at us was.

It was children that threw things. They were the only ones that could do it without being sent to the lock up. But – unfortunately for them – it was suddenly very windy and the old food they were throwing was sent right back in their faces.

Ok, it was me. But, come on! I have no wish to smell like rotten cabbage thank you very much!

I think Edward noticed that I was repressing my snickering every time an ungrateful child got splashed with something foul. If he did he didn't say anything. But I did see him turn his head to hide a smile.

It was a whole half an hour of walking until we got to the Court House. My feet hurt.

The Head Guard decided to grace us with the sound of his voice. I really don't like the guy.

"You are to enter the House of Law through the back. From there you are to go through the double doors to the main court house. Act out of your place and you will be shot." He paused. "Were not in a forest any more Wonderer. We do not fear shooting you now."

So he _did_ believe my ghost story... Interesting.

We were untied and herded into the back room.

The doors were closed behind us and locked. We could hear the chains snapping together. It was a horrible feeling.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I turned round. Edward was looking at me guiltily. "Why are you sorry?" I was confused. Edward hadn't done anything wrong.

"If it wasn't for me taking Emmett out for an ambush, you wouldn't be in this situation." He avoided looking in my eyes.

I laughed.

Edward's head snapped up. He looked terribly confused.

"I have been arrested before, Edward. We can get out of this easy." I explained.

"Do tell us how." A flat voice said. I turned to it. It was one of the three people. A man. He didn't look very happy.

"I have my ways... I'm Bella, you are?"

"Mathew, you can call me Matt, although I doubt we will live long enough for that." He leaned against the wall. He was about in his mid twenties. But he looked older; the frown didn't help.

He sighed and then introduced the other two people. "This is Ray. My nephew." He pointed to a tanned boy about fifteen. "And Mel, my wife." He wrapped his arm around a blond young woman. She smiled, although a few tears ran down her cheeks. He wiped them away.

Mel smiled at me. It looked like a hopeless smile.

"This is our son, Billy." One of the children stepped forward and clinged to his mother's skirt. He hid his face in the folds.

They were all afraid. Even Emmett wasn't smiling. Elizabeth was looking at everyone like it was the last time. I sighed then turned to the small family. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll get out of it, easy. Just keep up the humble country foke facade. I'll do the rest." I was confident about that.

There was a sniffing in the corner behind me. I turned and saw the little girl with long golden hair tied up in a blue ribbon. I walked slowly towards her and crouched down so I was eye level with her.

"Hello." I said quietly. The little girl had her thumb in her mouth. She was about eight. "I'm Bella, what's your name?"

"Kate." She said timidly. "Do you know where my mother is?"

She looked up at me.

I bit my lip. "Sorry, Kate. I don't know where she is." The girl started crying. I scooped her up and settled her on my hip in side my cloak. I had to put my hood down so that she wouldn't be completely hidden. Her head poked out and her face pressed into my hair. I shushed her and rubbed her back.

An officer poked his head in the other door. "Five minuets." Then he was gone and we heard the heavy wooden door bolt shut.

I sat down on a bench next to the door and moved Kate into a better position on my lap. I leaned my back against the wall and sighed. It was very quiet.

Kate was sniffing again. I decided to distract her. "Hey, Kate?" She looked up at me. "Want to see something cool?" She paused then nodded. "Watch this."

I picked a leaf out of her hair and placed it on the palm of my hand. "Watch the leaf, ok?" She nodded again and turned herself to face it. I looked up to see everyone else looking at me as if I was being an idiot. Hey, it's not my fault I have no concern for my safety.

"What am I looking at?" Kate looked at me.

I smiled and nodded toward the leaf. "Just keep looking at it." She faced it again.

I concentrated on the leaf and tilted my head. I pushed up with the wind and kept a steady pressure on the bottom of the leaf. It raised about twenty centimeters above my hand and hovered there.

There was a gasp of surprise from Kate. In my mind I kept the control on the leaf while I turned to Kate's face. It was lit up in awe. Good.

I find that small things like raising the leaf with the wind harder than causing a gust of wind to blow something over. I think it's because wind is naturally wild. The wind doesn't like to be harnessed and made smaller, so it puts up a small fight.

"So... You _can_ do magic?" Emmett said. He walked closer.

I scoffed. "Nooo. This is _control_." I made the leaf dance.

"And you're not going to explain that are you." Emmett said sitting on the floor near me.

I thought about it. "Nope."

By now Billy and Ray had sat on the floor and Edward had sat next to me on the bench.

I made the leaf spin round fast and glide around the room. Kate clapped.

I tried to make it loop the loop. It was hard. I had to use enough from different angles to keep it up, but not too much or else I'll send it flying.

I frowned. It refused to do it. It stayed hovered. "Please?" I whispered.

The wind obeyed.

"Thank you."

I looked at the two children. They looked happy. And completely distracted. Which was what I was trying to do.

Then the officer came to collect us.

Again we were herded into the Court room. We were on the bottom level on the floor. All around us were people in stands high up. I tried not to be intimidated. I put on a light smile and I met the eyes of the Ladies and Earls of the Court. I tried to find Alice, but none of them looked like she did. My hood was still down. It would be offensive to put it up now.

The whole room was carved from wood; it was beautifully carved and polished to shine. But I didn't see it that way. I saw the hard work that slaves were forced to do after hours when nobody was there to witness their humiliation of being whipped into labour and bleeding from the knees from being on there hands and knees on the hard surface for immeasurable amount of time.

My smile disappeared.

I clenched my fists. I had been there. I had done that.

Some guy wearing a dress thing banged the end of a golden broom handle on the ground three times. Then he yelled out. "All stand for King Carlisle and Queen Esme."

The Court stood.

A man in his late thirties came out of the double doors to stand on the balcony directly in front of us about five meters up. He was holding the hand of a pretty woman with caramel hair wearing an elegant floor sweeping blue dress. So this was the King and Queen. To be completely honest I wasn't impressed.

The guy wearing the dress banged the stick again. "Princess Rosalie."

A stunning girl, probably a little older than me, came out of the double doors. She was wearing a red dress in the same stile as her mother, but the front was lower. I heard Emmett gasp behind me.

The girl seemed like she had her nose permanently in the air. But it did nothing to take away from her beauty.

Again the guy wearing the dress banged on the floor. "Prince and heir to the throne; Jasper Cullen. With his new wife Princess Mary-Alice, Lady of Light."

This time I gasped. _Alice!_

She was married! When?! It felt surprisingly good to see her again. She entered with a boy about the same age as the girl. They were twins, I realised.

Her black hair was still cropped short and spiked out; it still reminded me of a pixie. Alice was still short too. She was about two heads shorter than Prince Jasper. And he was going to be King when his farther dies. That would make her Queen. I shook my head in amazement at her. My grin was wide.

She looked gravely at us in the pit-like ground floor. When she met my eyes her mouth dropped open and she froze. She looked so amusing. I had to laugh. She shook her head and pulled away from Jasper. She went right to the balcony and squinted at me. I my grin got bigger.

"Come on? Don't you recognise me, Alice? It's so good to see you again... Although if it was up to me I wouldn't have got arrested to meet you again."

The guards raised there guns at me. Alice stopped them. "Lower your weapons!" She looked at me again. "Bella? Is that you?"

"Sure is."

"Oh, my gosh!" She turned and ran through the double doors. I frowned. Why was she running? My question was answered when the ground floor door in front of me banged open and Alice came running out like the hyperactive pixie she is. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Bella! It's really you!"

I smiled, "Yep, and you're _married_? When did that happen, and how come I never found out?" I was jumping with her now.

I didn't notice the guards come and pull me and Alice away from each other until Alice started calling for Jasper. Then Jasper was on the ground floor yelling out orders. "Guards, release my wife! Back to your posts!" He held Alice in his arms.

Unfortunately, his orders didn't mention letting go of me, and I was still stuck pressed against the wall with three swords lightly pressing on my throat.

"Son, Alice, come back up here were you are safe." King Carlisle spoke to them.

"We _are_ safe down here!" Alice protested, but went with Jasper up to the balcony anyway. On the balcony they seemed to have a large discussion. Alice looked determined.

And I was still being held against my will.

King Carlisle then spoke to me, "You, Wonderer, seem to know my daughter in law very well. And yet in all the years I have known her, I have not seen you, or heard Alice mention you. What do you think, about your situation? You are, after all, a criminal. We can not grant you freedom."

He waited for me to speak.

"Could you please call off your guards? If they keep treating me like dirt under their boots I will be forced to act out. And no one wants that."

My voice wasn't threatening, but it certainly was not pleasant.

The King nodded and the guards around me swiftly moved away. Lucky for them. Ten more seconds and they would have been collateral damage in a freak tornado. I don't mean to do it. The wind picks up on my anger and decides to take action.

Now that I was 'free' I decided to lay out my situation to the King.

"And with my 'situation', I am innocent. As are my friends. There is, after all, the term _innocent until proven guilty_." I waited to see his reaction. He only blinked. "And you can, actually, grant us freedom." I paused again. Maybe the King is afraid of Wonderers? "Wonderers have always valued their freedom." Take it away and things get messy.

"So you think... what exactly?" He asked.

"I think you should let us go. We have done no wrong; therefore you have no right to keep us prisoners."

The King – for an unknown reason – decided to change the subject. "How do you like Forks?"

"It _is_ beautiful, but I had no real wish to come here." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Bad memories." I would not explain further.

He drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "You seem like an honest person."

There were coughs from the stands. From someone who had something against Wonderers no doubt.

"We, the Royal Family, would be willing to make a deal with you."

I frowned. He continued. "You would give us your... unique services, in return, we will give you your freedom." My 'unique services'... Why would the Royal family need help from a Wonderer? And talking about my free will as if it is a bargaining chip...

"No."

"I beg your pardon? How could you turn that down?" He seemed shocked.

"I own my freedom. You can not give me something I already have."

He looked at his wife, then back to me. "What do you purpose?" I thought about it.

"I will help you with whatever you need, as long as I see a point in it – I _will not_ be making you gold out of thin air – and in return, you will let my friends go, free of charge, and apologise to them for making a _horrendous_ mistake in thinking they were bandits and having them under gun point."

The Royal family had another discussion. It wasn't as long as the last one. The King stood, and stepped forward on the balcony and looked me up and down.

"Agreed."

**Wow...**

**So, Alice is a Princess now! I had planned on that, but who else knew it was coming? **

**Please Review, that way you will get the next chapter faster and find out why the Cullens need Bella.**

**~ Agent Bella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked around the new room I was in.

The stone floor had a red rug thrown over it and the walls were also red. The ceiling was wooden. There was a long wooden sofa with red cushions. But I stayed next to the window It was open and the slight breeze was comforting. I looked out. Minuets ago I had watched as the Bandits had walked free back to the gate. I would be following them soon. I went back to studying every aspect of the room. At the other side was a large desk with a dark wooden chair – which looked more like a throne – behind it. And guess what colour the felt on the desk was? Red. How on earth did _you know_?

There was also paintings covering the walls. I studied a few of them. They were mostly landscapes. I smirked when I realised that I had been to all of those places and more. There was a knock on the door. Which was odd since I was the only one in here and it wasn't my room. I didn't say 'come in' or anything. I was uncertain whether they would like that.

I had no need to worry, the door opened a few seconds later. The royal family came in. I smirked at Alice who looked like she was being restrained by Princess Rose. "Stop it, Bells. It's not funny."

I bit my lip. "Umm, yes it is."

Alice pouted, "It's not my fault I want to hug you so much!"

This time I laughed. "I want to hug you too, Ali. But I don't think your husband would like that. Since I'm a _dangerous_ Wonderer and all."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not _dangerous_."

I winked at her and said in a mock whisper, "_We_ know that, but _they_ don't."

That made her giggle. I always liked making Alice laugh. She sounded so carefree.

The King cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"

I nodded.

He sat himself down on the throne-like-chair behind his desk. The rest of the family sat on the long wooden sofa. I stayed standing.

"Well, as I said before... We need your abilities. Since you have promised to do as we say, we must ask you to sign this contract of silence. Anything you do or hear cannot be repeated. We are going to let you in on royal secrets." He held out a peace of parchment and a quill. I smiled in amusement.

Did he honestly think that I was going to sign that?

I laughed. "I do not bind myself to parchment. I also do not make promises I can not keep." The King frowned in confusion. Rose spoke out.

"I said we could not trust her! What is she?! A Wonderer! A long lost friend of Alice! We don't need her help! We Cullen's fight our own battles!" I looked at her. She was red in the face. She matched the room. I frowned and tilted my head.

"Calm down now..." I trailed off as she turned on me.

"You can't tell me what to do! You, of impure blood! You are a peasant of foul breading!" I raised one eyebrow and turned to Alice.

"You didn't tell them who I really am?"

Alice fiddled with her hands shyly. "Well... It might have slipped my mind."

"Who is she Alice?" The Queen asked her, although it was clear that the question was directed at me. I sighed and looked out the window. Eventually I answered.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan, Lady of the Wind, Daughter of Lady Rene Swan and Earl Charles Swan of the Royal Court of Forks."

I turned back to them. They were in shock. So was I.

_Wow. It had been a long, long time since I had said my full title out loud_.

"You are of pure blood?" The Prince asked hesitantly. I smiled ruefully.

"You would never have guessed, would you?" I gestured to the leaves and small branches in my hair.

"Well, back to the topic. Why won't you sign?" I sighed.

"I don't like it. It doesn't seem... right to have your will brandished on parchment. But I can make my promise to you aloud."

"How do we know you'll keep it?" Rose hissed at me. I don't like calling her my Princess. So now I won't.

"Because." I said breezily. "I've already told you that I don't make promises I can't keep." I laughed. "And what difference will it make? Signing my name or stalking aloud? If I didn't want to keep it, they both would not restrain me."

Jasper – since he's practically my brother in Law, I don't think I need top call him my Prince – said, "You think that you are above the law, Lady?"

I frowned at him, "I'm not a Lady. That is my old title. I go by Bella now. I do not think that I'm above the law, just separate from it."

The king sighed. "Well then. Let's move on." He picked up a different piece of parchment and handed it to me. I looked at it. It was a formal document, but it wasn't signed.

I studied it further. It was a list of frequent attacks along the shore line. Most were small towns, but some where larger, main towns. I had been to all of the places listed before. I frowned. At the bottom was the name of the people who did this. Sea Pirates. They were the ones who killed Edward's farther and raided his home town. I quickly became angered.

And we know what happens when I'm angry.

A gust blew through the open window. It blew papers around on the Kings desk and whipped my hair around my face The Queen and Rose gasped in surprise. Alice was looking at me shocked. I took a deep breath and murmured comforting whispers to the wind. It calmed.

"When were these attacks documented?" I asked the King.

"There are probably more... But these are all the attacks that we know of within the last three years." He paused. "What was that?"

I sighed. "It's a gift." They looked puzzled. I turned to Alice. "I bet the elements decided to take my title 'Lady of the Wind' literally." They still looked puzzled.

Alice gasped. "You mean... You control the wind?!"

I smiled at her. "Yep. I sure do. Although most of the time it just reacts to my emotions. The wind and I are one." Alice looked gob smacked.

"You couldn't do that before!"

"I couldn't do a lot of things before, Alice."

Alice's face turned blank. I could tell what she was thinking. She was realising that I'm not exactly the same person I was when we were kids. I gave her a little smile that she returned to tell her that I was changed, but still Bella.

I turned to her family. "So... What do you want me to do about it?"

**Ok... Not much happening in this chappy, but you got some important information.**

**Sea Pirates are basically my version of Vikings. Just to let you know. **

**Thanks for reading, now go get reviewing!**

**- Agent Bella **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Alice's face turned blank. I could tell what she was thinking. She was realizing that I'm not exactly the same person I was when we were kids. I gave her a little smile that she returned to tell her that I was changed, but still Bella._

_I turned to her family. "So... What do you want me to do about it?"_

**Bella's POV:**

They looked at each other nervously.

"Well..." The king hesitated. I didn't know why.

Rose stepped forward. I think she might have gotten over spilling royal secrets now she knew that I was of 'Pure' blood. "First you must make your vow." Or maybe not.

Fine. I rolled my eyes. "I, on my life as a Wonderer who respects and follows Wonderer Chivalry and Justice, vow to assist the noble Cullen family as best to my ability and not share information with those who go against the Crown." Remember when I said that there was no such thing as a Wonderers Law? Well, we don't have laws, but we do have ... well. I could call them guidelines. They are respected and a Wonderer has never ever broken them. We are not punished if we do, but we don't want to break them anyway. We like them.

Guideline 1: Never harm animals for entertainment. Only kill them if it is best for their health, your hunger, or your warmth.

The first guideline is for protecting an innocent animal. We can only kill them if they are injured and in pain, or if we need food or clothing. Otherwise we leave them be.

Guideline 2: Use the Wonderers Gift for justice and good. Never use it to aid your or others greed.

The second is to make sure we do not use our god-given abilities for wealth.

They are simple and even if a new Wonderer has never heard of them, they would never break them. We automatically live by them without so much as shrug.

There are others, but those two are the main ones.

"Very well." Rose said.

"Now to business." Jasper placed a large map on the office desk and beckoned me over. I frowned slightly, but walked over and studied the map. It was one of the kingdom. There were red marks dotted along the coastline. I glanced at the document that was still in my hand and realised that the dots marked where the attacks happened.

I trailed my hand over the towns. My frown deepened.

"As you can see, the attacks have become more frequent and we fear..." He glanced around. "We fear that they are planning one big attack on our main city; here in Forks." I nodded slowly.

The map showed that the Sea Pirates had avoided going to close to the city. But the document said that the Pirates had been getting closer and closer.

They attack in ships. One ship per raid. Teach ship has a captain. The captain is leader of that 'clan' and reports to the Sea Pirate's King; the current king is Valdo the Ruthless. They call him Wolf Fang, as every Sea Pirate King is called. He lives up to his name. That is all I will say about him. My other opinions are not suitable to even think about.

"That would make sense..." I thought slowly. "The Sea Pirates have held a grudge against the kingdom for hundreds of years." I paused. "And they have not made so many raids such as this before. It must be just the beginning."

Jasper nodded at my logic. "You are gifted. We want you to be here in case of an attack. If the attack happens, we want you to stop it."

I blinked at him.

Did he think I could stop an entire fleet of Sea Pirates? What on earth has _he_ been drinking this morning?

"You..." I shook my head to straiten my thoughts. "Want me to stop a fleet of Sea Pirates?"

They looked at each other. "Yes."

Whoa. "I don't think I would be able to do that."

Alice danced forward. "But couldn't you try?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. I sighed. "Yeah, Alice. I could try." My oh my, I could only do that if my emotions were _really_ ruffled. I'm talking absolutely P-I-S-S-E-D.

"Thank you Bells." Alice smiled. Jasper was studding her expression. Eventually he smiled. I hadn't seen him smile before. He looked at me. Acceptance was written all over his face. I officially liked him. I nodded my head to him in a sign of respect. He had my approval for Alice. He obviously loved her. And who am I to stop her from doing what she wants when I can clearly see that she loves him back?

"Sure, sure." I shrugged off her thanks. I would have tried anyway. She was still my best friend.

Queen Esme smiled. "Well. I think that business has ended for today." She shot a look at Jasper who was about to protest. "Alice, shouldn't we invite your friend to stay with us?" Alice lit up like a candle caught in a forest fire.

"Oh! Yes! Bella, you must say with us!" She started doing her trademark bouncing. "It would be like old times! We have _so_ much to catch up on!" I hesitated. Knowing Alice she would probably put me in the most lavish guest room. I bit my lip.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I have other matters to attend to. I'm sure I would be less trouble if I put myself in an inn." Alice pouted.

"Please, Bella?" I sighed.

"I'll visit you, Alice. We have very much to talk about, as you said. But I would prefer to stay in an inn."

"Fine. But _I'm _paying for it!"

"Alice." My tone was full of warning.

"No. I'm paying." She stayed firm. I sighed. I wouldn't have been able to pay for it anyway. I only have enough money on me for food. I must start playing soon. Music is a very good way to earn a living. Especially in a main city.

"Then I'll pay you back later."

"No you won't! I won't let you!"

I groaned. "Alice. I will pay you back."

"You even try to do that and I'll make Jasper lock you up for a week."

Was she threatening me? She narrowed her eyes.

I could always break out of prison but I wouldn't want the Cullens to think I was untrustworthy.

I glared at her. She put on a smug look. She knew she had won. "Fine, Miss. I-get-what-I-want." The Cullens looked shocked and amused at our exchange. Well, their reaction was fair.

"Good. I didn't want you to go into a cell. They have rats in there." She looked disgusted for a moment. "I'll get you a document to give to the inn telling them to put your expenses on the Royal Tab." I raised one eyebrow at 'Royal Tab'. "We have a tab for every business in the City, as long as it's legal. It allows us to pay everyone by taking money out of their taxes, and with it no one can kick you out." I nodded my understanding.

I was suddenly exhausted. I had not yet eaten all morning. "I think it would be the right time for me to leave, now." I yawned. Alice giggled and skipped over to the desk. She took out a small parchment, wrote on it and signed it before handing it to me. I glanced at it before tucking it into one of my cloak's inside pockets.

**XXXXX**

I was escorted out of the Court House. To be truthful I was glad to be out of there.

I got many looks from the city's people. I ignored them. I was very used to it by now. My supplies were all on Kayla. I only had a small pouch of money on me as well as my weapons; minis my bow. I wondered down a small street that opened up into a market place. I sat myself in front of a blank stone wall. Some people stopped and watched me curiously. I smiled. My hood was up and they could not see my face. I reached into my cloak and took out my flute. I put it to my lips and started playing.

Quietly at first. A small audience started gathering. My notes were low. An almost sad tune was coming from it. Some tilted their heads, there thoughts full of emotion. I stopped and smiled, then I played again. A happy tune with high notes. Soon enough young girls came in front of me and started twirling; dancing along to my tune. My audience laughed and clapped along to my beat.

They through coins at my feet. With one foot I pushed the coins closer to me. I knew that there were thieves and pick-pockets around. The crowd had started growing. Wherever there were crowds, there were thieves and pick-pockets. This was a fact I knew, but it seemed the crowd didn't. Soon I would have to stop playing so that the thieves wouldn't be tempted to try and rob me.

I played three more of my tunes before collecting the money in my pouch and tying it at my belt.

I stood and the crowd quickly disappeared into the stream of people in the bright market place. People like it when a Wonderer is entertaining, but when the music stops, people start to be superstitious again.

Now I needed to find a good inn.

I walked down a side street. I knew that soon enough I would find an inn. Inns are always near markets. It's good for business.

Low and behold, a three story '_Inn and Bar_' was in front of me. I smiled and ducked into the entry. It was dimly lit and the smell of smoke, rum and food was strong. There was plenty of noise inside. It means the place is popular and good. People only swarm around the best.

I walked stealthily up to the barman. He gasped when he turned round and saw me. He made the sign to protect him from evil and hesitantly asked me what I wanted. The man's skin was dark and tanned. He had long black hair pulled back into a plat. I would say he was around his late forties.

"Hello. I would like a room, if that is fine with you." I made sure he could hear me over the noise. A drunk was singing terribly in one corner and everyone was yelling at him to shut up. My voice was clearly young and feminine. The barman bit his lip. Before he could say the inn was full I slipped out the parchment and told him, "Princess Alice says to put the cost on the Royal Tab." He read it and glanced at me once more.

"Of course. It is fine with me for you to stay here." I didn't believe him. But he had allowed me to stay and I was grateful. Most think that Wonderers are bad for business. In theory we are, but most people don't let Wonderers stop them from going to the places they like. This man should have no problem. "What is your name, lass?"

"I go by Bella."

"Well, Bella, your room number is four and it's on the top floor. You're lucky, we only have four rooms to rent and you've got the last one." He handed me a bronze key. "We're open all night, but the bar closes at eleven. You don't have to worry about curfews, ether my wife, my son, my daughters or myself will be here at all times." I nodded to him.

"Oh, do you have a stable?" I asked on after thought.

"Yep, round back. Do you want me to put it on the tab?"

"No. My hoarse isn't here yet. I'll inform you when she comes back."

He looked confused, but he didn't question me. He nodded and put the parchment under the bar then turned back to cleaning mugs.

I walked up the steep flights of stairs to the third floor. There were two doors at the top of the stairs. The one on the right was number three and the other was number four. _My door._ I pushed the key into the slot and turned it. I tried the latch.

It didn't open.

I sighed. This always happens to me. I placed my shoulder on the door and when I gave the latch a second try I pushed my weight on to it. It opened. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I surveyed my new home for the next something days from the doorway. I had no idea how long the Cullens would need me. I wanted to find Kayla. I would leave early tomorrow morning to get her. The room was simple; that was how I liked it. The main room was rectangular with two doors on the left side. I assumed one was the bedroom and the other was the wash and toilet room. The main room had a wooden bench, a table with four chairs round it and a cupboard along the right side of the room. There was a brightly patterned rug on the cold stone floor. The walls were bare except for the landscape painting hung in the centre. Some might call it dreary or cold, but I found it quite homey.

I went into the toilet and wash room. Bath, toilet bowl, towels and a wash basin. The toilet bowl was more of a bucket that once used, the waste was thrown out of the window and into the pigsty below. The inn was not modernised. But it was good that I was on the top floor. The stinking smell would be blown away by the wind before it reached my window.

I went into my bedroom. There was a bed with a chest at the end and a wardrobe. There was also a window in this room and it had shutters like the other others. The bed had a warm woollen throw over. I checked the sheets. They weren't scratchy like some others I had slept in. I smiled and flopped down on top of it. It was comfy and not packed of scratchy straw like other beds. I sighed. This was like heaven compared to what I have slept in before.

I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up and practically ran to it. How could I have been so stupid? I had forgotten to lock it. I wouldn't do that again. Before I answered the door I took a long chain out of my pocket and slipped the room key onto it before linking the end peaces and pulling it over my head. That way I wouldn't lose the key and the cold mettle touching my skin would remind me to lock the door.

I pulled open my door. In the process of yanking back the stubborn hunk of wood my hood fell down and my brown curls fell around my face. I looked to see who had knocked.

All I saw in front of me was a guy's chest. I had to look up to see his face. He was very tall. His dark tanned skin and black hair reminded me of the barman. Although this boy's hair was short. Ah, this must be the barman's son.

He looked very surprised. I raised my eyebrow at his dropped jaw. He came to his senses. "Umm, I'm looking for a woman who goes by the name of 'Bella'." He looked very amused that he had a young girl in front of him. Even though he must only be a year or two older than me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're looking at her."

He frowned slightly, "I don't think so. Bella is a Wonderer."

"I am a Wonderer." He shook his head at my statements.

"You're to pretty for a Wonderer." I leaned on my door frame. He looked at my expression. "Okay, if you're a Wonderer, prove it." I smirked at him and walked out of my room. I locked the door behind me. I cast him one last glance before I threw my hood up and went down the stairs.

I had seen the look of recognition go across his face. He knew now, one glance at my darkened face and he knew. I bet he felt like a real idiot.

I went down to the bar. Half way down the stairs I heard the thumping of the boy's footsteps following me. I rolled my eyes.

I went to the barman and ordered a slice of meet pie. Then I sat down at a table in the furthest corner. I had my back to the wall while my eyes scanned the room from under their shadow.

Five minuets later the tall boy brought me my food. He sat down at my table without permission and started talking to me.

"Okay... I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry I didn't think you were a Wonderer." I blinked at him from under my hood. He couldn't see it though. He held out his right hand. "Jacob Black. You can call me Jake."

**Bella met Jake! I'm reminding you that this is a BELLA x EDWARD story. **

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier. My computer has not been letting me open any word documents. That's why my other stories have not been updated as soon as would have liked. Thank g-o-d it's working again and it will be the holidays soon so hopefully I will be able to update sooner.**

**You review & then I'll update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wonderer Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV:**

_I went to the barman and ordered a slice of meet pie. Then I sat down at a table in the furthest corner. I had my back to the wall while my eyes scanned the room from under their shadow. Five minuets later the tall boy brought me my food. He sat down at my table without permission and started talking to me. "Okay... I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry I didn't think you were a Wonderer." I blinked at him from under my hood. He couldn't see it though. He held out his right hand. "Jacob Black. You can call me Jake."_

I woke up at around five. Judging by the sun.

Last night I had met Billy Black's son. He wasn't as bad as I originally thought. I found out that Jacob is the stable boy here and at the other Inn across the market. I decided to get to know him a little if he was the one who was going to be looking after Kayla. I don't leave my girl in the hands of just anyone. Turns out Jake has a love of all things with four legs. I'm sure that she'll be fine with him at night and if she's not, she'll tell me.

I had to get Kayla. She must be worried.

I set off walking before any of the shops opened. It was peaceful now in the markets. Just some street children looking for yesterday's bread and occasionally pestering some other walkers for money.

I remembered the path I had taken yesterday to the main road so I went that way and then I went down to the main port by the gaits.

The boat man eyed me warily and didn't allow me to board his boat until other passengers arrived too. Superstitious fool. He doesn't want to be alone with me because he thinks I would hurt him. Not like some other passengers could or would stop me if I wanted to hurt him.

It didn't take long to cross. And I stood at the front of the boat and got off first because all the other passengers were too afraid to try to push past me. The boat man even let me leave without asking for payment! I chuckled. I would pay him double on my return trip. I try not to use peoples fear to my advantage unless the situation needs it.

Now came the hard part.

Finding Kayla.

The Gods only now where she could be. She's a lot like me in that way.

I started going through the forest, listening to the trees whisper. Some had useful information, like it would rain horribly tonight. And others had information worth less. For instance, one told me that blood outside of its body is bad luck. I don't fully believe in luck. Being what I am helps me prevent being superstitious.

I listened and walked with my eyes closed, knowing that the trees would warn me if I was going to trip or crash into one of them. Trees hate it when a person crashes into their bark. It doesn't hurt them, but it annoys them terribly.

They cry out to everyone, but only very few listen.

I continued walking until one tree's gossip caught my attention. I placed my palm against it to concentrate better.

_A white mare, being led along by a kind and loving young man. _

A face appeared in my mind. I smiled at the already growing feeling of familiarity. I changed direction and carried on the path in which the tree saw them go.

I knew that Kayla was fine. Edward would have taken care of her.

Soon enough I started hearing cooking sounds; the clashing of pots, the cracking of a fire. Smoke blew towards my nostrils. I inhaled and opened my eyes. I could barley make out the colours of bright tents and people.

This must be the new bandit camp. I felt slightly proud of myself for finding it all on my own. With some help from the trees of coarse. I pushed past the branches and entered the clearing.

The first one to see me was the little girl; Kate.

She ran up to me and jumped. I caught her easily. "Bella!" She yelled excitedly at the top of her voice. Some people glanced at me while others just continued with their business. Kate was certainly happier than the last time I saw her. "Hello, Kate! How are you today?" I hitched her up a little higher on my hip.

"Great! I found my mommy!"

"That's good; I knew you would find her!" Kate laughed as I tickled her under her chin.

"Mommy told me to say thank you when I saw you again. So thank you! Thank you very much!" I smiled down at her. She was adorable.

"You're very welcome, Kate." I smiled down at her. "Would you know where I could find Edward?" I asked her. Kate nodded hurriedly.

"Yep! Follow me." I put her down. She took a step then looked back at me. "Edward told me to tell him if I saw you, but he also said not to tell you that I would tell him when I saw you." I was puzzled. "So don't tell him I told you that he told me to tell him when I saw you." She laughed at my expression and skipped off. I followed.

Yep, she is defiantly happier than the last time I saw her.

She gripped my hand and pointed at a bronze tent. The fact that it was almost the same colour as his hair made me smile. "That's his tent. I _think_ he's awake. But he's not really a morning person like you and my mommy." She smiled up at me again and ran off somewhere else quickly, without letting me say thank you.

Well, let's go see Edward.

I walked up to the tent. "Edward? Are you in there?" I called.

There was a scuffle of noise from inside. I waited.

The flap of the tent pulled back to revel a bare-chested Edward. My eyes widened in surprise, but I managed to take in the view for a few seconds before he escaped back inside.

"Bella?" He called out hesitantly.

"Yes?" I answered turning my back on the tent and biting down on my lip to stop smirking.

"May I ask why you're here?" Didn't he want me here? I frowned slightly.

"I believe you are in position of my hoarse; Kayla?" I admit I sounded a _little_ accusing.

"Oh, yes! Yes! I completely forgot! Umm, could you wait just a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be right here." Where else would I go?

In five minutes Edward appeared again at the tent entrance. "I'm really very sorry about my earlier appearance." He apologised. I shook my head, trying very hard not to smile at the memory.

"Nonsense. Entirely my fault for waking you up. Kate did tell me that you weren't a morning person." I waited for Edward to start walking so I could follow him.

He stayed put. "Oh? What else did she tell you?" I smiled brilliantly at him.

"She found her mother. I'm glad."

"Was that all?" He pestered. I thought about it.

"Round about. Now, about Kayla?" I hinted. Dodging his last question.

"Yes, follow me. I put her with my hoarse, was that okay?"

I bit my lip. "Kayla doesn't usually get on well with other horses." Actually Kayla's a bit of a snob when it comes to other horses. She prides herself in the fact that she's a Wonderer. Sometimes it's like she expects the other animals to bow down to her. It's rather funny actually. Kayla has quite a temper sometimes.

"They were good when I left them. I unsaddled her for you, but she wouldn't let your things go out of her sight. So I left them with her."

I gowned. "Great. Kayla would have gotten to the apples." I sighed and prevented Edward from apologising. "It's fine. I'll just take her on a guilt trip."

Edward and I carried on talking as we walked through the trees on a shortcut through the camp. Although to me it seemed like a very long shortcut I felt that Edward knew what he was doing. I didn't mind, to me it was just more time with Edward.

And I liked it.

We got to the stable. Well, really it was just old cloths hung in a way that enclosed the horses with a larger one spread out above to act like a rain shield. It was clever. The horses knew their boundaries, but could escape easily it there was an attack or a forest fire. I hoped Kayla wasn't annoying Edward's horse too much.

Edward led me to a section where Kayla was staying. I looked over the cloth to see Kayla laying down next to a beautiful black stallion who looked like he would be at least four hands taller than Kayla if they were both standing. And Kayla was a very tall horse.

Kayla turned her head toward me and whinnied. She stood and walked over. The black beauty followed. I petted Kayla then stroked the boy's nose. I wonder how Edward gained a horse like this. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Edward.

He sighed, as if preparing for a long story. "I stole him." He said simply. I raised an eyebrow at the horse. He threw his head back and stamped one of his hooves. "Wow boy!" Edward tried to calm him. I touched Edward's arm.

"He's okay, just telling me the story you oh so obviously don't want to tell me yourself."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Fine. It was when Mother first brought the us all here. I staged my first robbery. I had seen the man go into the city slapping a large whip on Cobbler here all the way. It was no way to treat such an animal, so when the same man left the city doing exactly the same thing with the whip I stopped him and took Cobbler. And I've had him ever since."

Edward smiled at the memory. Cobbler stamped his hooves. I laughed. "I think you're missing the part where you hung the man by his feet from a tree with the whip." Edward looked surprised. Cobbler swished his tail. "And left him there for his friends to find later." I laughed again.

"Cobbler, boy, you're not going to be telling embarrassing stories about me to Bella are you?"

Cobbler replied with a maybe. I laughed once more. "Okay, what's he telling you this time?" Edward shot a warning glare at him.

"Nothing." I smiled. Kayla trotted round in a circle. "They want to go for a ride." I glanced at Edward.

"Do you want to?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Let's get saddled up then." We traded smiles.

**I know I'm a terrible updater! But hopefully a bare-chested Edward will make it up to you. Did you guys notice that Edward purposely took her on a long shortcut to spend more time with her?** **Cute. **

**Do you guys think I should make Kayla and Cobbler a couple? They do look cute together. In my mind anyway. **

**Thanks for reading, please go ahead and review!**

**- Agent Bella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Riding Through the Forest**

**Last chapter: **_Kayla trotted round in a circle. "They want to go for a ride." I glanced at Edward._

_"Do you want to?" He asked me._

_"Yes."_

_"Let's get saddled up then." We traded smiles._

**Edward's POV:**

I watched Bella ride ahead of me on Kayla. I couldn't help but notice the way her curls bobbed as her horse took off.

Cobbler shifted his feet waiting for me to get on and hurry up.

I finished strapping his saddle and mounted him. I didn't even need to give him any commands; he took off right after Bella and Kayla.

We caught up to them easily. Bella was surprised.

"Fast enough for you?" I asked with a smirk. I admit that I was teasing her and my mother would chew me out for my lack of manners if she knew. Luckily she didn't.

Bella laughed. "You have a good horse there, Edward. That's for certain."

Bella encouraged Kayla to move faster and they were ahead once again.

I in turn clicked my tongue to Cobbler and he sped up, following them. I couldn't help remember the conversation I had with my mother last night.

She was pestering me for my opinion on Bella. I might have let slip some information that I would greatly like if Bella never heard. Mother was over the moon. She even went as far as to suggest that I start courting her. Well... I...

I certainly wouldn't _mind_ courting Bella. I heard her laugh ahead of me and was drawn to it. But she is a Wonderer never the less. She would hate staying in one place. And I would hate seeing her upset. She would most likely leave when her business with the Royals was over. And where would that leave us? Not to mention it would be extremely hard to court her properly.

The normal thing to do would be to give her my interest note and meet with her farther. But she didn't have a farter. Or any other relatives. If her farther was happy with me – which he probably wouldn't be if he was alive as I am a bandit – he would allow me to take her for a walk. We would be under the watch full eye of an escort and unable to even hold hands until our parents organised a wedding.

That was the _normal _thing to do.

And yet here we were, cantering through the forest around the camp sight with no escort and not a care in the world. I couldn't help but like the fact that this – being able to be around her without witnesses – was much better than courting her. But...

I knew as soon as she let her hood drop when Emmett and I where ambushing her that I wanted her and her alone.

And seeing her interact with Kate... Bella would make a great mother one day.

_Wait._ No, no, _bad_ Edward. Too soon, _way too soon_. You should _not_ be thinking these things, Edward.

And she didn't even flinch when the guards had her at sword point. She stood up for my family of bandits although I'm pretty sure she could have walked away unseen and left us.

"What on Earth are you brooding about Edward?"

I was snapped out of it. I had noticed that I had stopped and Cobbler was eating away merrily at the grass while Bella and Kayla were pulling up beside me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I wasn't brooding."

She didn't look too convinced. "Oh, really? You looked like you were racking your brain about something."

"No, no..."

Her eyes told me she didn't believe me one bit, but would drop it for me. I couldn't help but smile. She was getting to know me already.

"Fine. I'm hungry and I think there are some wild berries round those trees."

I wasn't going to ask how she knew.

"Lucky us." I smiled and pulled Cobbler's reigns to get his head up. "Come on, boy." I followed Bella past the trees.

We didn't know each other. It was too sudden. But I still knew that I wanted her.

But I had no idea if she wanted me or not.

**Bella's POV:**

I was sure that Edward was worrying over something. The expression that had been on his face nearly made me weep. He looked like someone had taken away all of his hope for the future.

But he didn't tell me what it was.

That saddened me. I wanted him to trust me. I had never met someone like Edward before in my life. He was kind, compassionate, loving, and that's only what I had been able to tell in a short time. I was... _excited_ to find out more about him. I almost didn't want to go back to the city.

But I knew I had to. Alice would hear if I didn't go back to the inn for the night. I smiled sadly. I had found my best friend again. But we still had much to catch up on. And I was friends with bandits! To her that would be a nightmare! She was a royal; a soon to be queen. Hopefully not _too_ soon; I do not wish death on the king.

I bit into another wild strawberry and looked over at Edward. He was on his back with his eyes closed. The sun was only just making its way through the leaves, but it made his hair look a light. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to run my hands through it.

What the hell, no one's watching.

I reached over and lightly played with a few messy strands. Edward was awake. I knew that. He kept his eyes closed though and a small smile was playing on the edge of his mouth.

I realised that I was happy here with Edward.

The sun was at its highest peek. It was getting warm. I pulled back my hand; Edward frowned and opened his eyes in time to watch me remove my cloak.

His eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He had never seen me with my cloak off. I put it to the side. Although I wore men's trousers, my top consisted of an embroidered deep blue fitted girl's shirt. The type that younger girls wore with long skirts. The embroidery was of a white rose over my hart. There was no collar or sleeves to the shirt. The stitches where large and also white.

My laugh must have embarrassed him because he blushed a deep red and looked away.

I silenced myself in an attempt to make him feel better, but he was unintentionally amusing me.

I stroked the red blush that was nearest to me and went back to playing with his hair.

He was adorable.

**I think I'll leave it there.**

**Sorry if people think I'm moving them to fast but that's just how it was with the marriage thing back then. Not that Edward and Bella are going to get married. **

**If they were in high society Bella wouldn't be able to play with Edward's hair! How awful would that be?! **

**And Edward never meant to come off as uncaring when he was thinking about Bella's lack of family. He was just thinking about what he wanted. He wants to be with Bella but he knows what she is (a Wonderer) and doesn't want to tie her down and make her unhappy.**

**Reviewers get wild strawberries! **

_**- Agent Bella**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thank you Kakkii! Your message kicked me into gear. **

**I won't annoy you with useless chatter. I'll save it for the end. So on with the story:**

**Last Chapter: **_His eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He had never seen me with my cloak off. I put it to the side. Although I wore men's trousers, my top consisted of an embroidered deep blue fitted girl's shirt. The type that younger girls wore with long skirts. The embroidery was of a white rose over my hart. There was no collar or sleeves to the shirt. The stitches where large and also white. _

_My laugh must have embarrassed him because he blushed a deep red and looked away. _

_I silenced myself in an attempt to make him feel better, but he was unintentionally amusing me._

_I stroked the red blush that was nearest to me and went back to playing with his hair. _

_He was adorable. _

**Bella's POV:**

I stayed with Edward almost all afternoon, but I had to leave before the sun started to set because I needed to get to the boats and go across the lake with Kayla before the gaits closed for the night.

Edward was very understanding. Although I saw a hint of the hopeless look on his face again. We went back to the stable and I packed my belongings back onto Kayla. I said good bye to Cobbler and kissed Edward's cheek before leaving with my hood firmly up. I was awarded with another blush from him. Kayla was very disappointed about leaving. She grumbled small complaints all the way back to the boats. I think she wanted to stay with Cobbler. She understood that she needed to be close to me though. If any trouble started, people will immediately turn on the Wonderer in town. That's just the way things were.

The inn-keeper and bar-man, Mr Black, was just kicking the few remaining people from his bar to close it up for the night when I approached on Kayla. He stopped and his mouth dropped open when he saw her. Kayla turned her head to look at me from over her shoulder. She had a smug look in her eye. Kayla was a very beautiful horse. She was envied and favoured by many stable boys. But then again, the latter could just be because she used her Wonderer abilities to get extra food and attention.

"Miss Bella?" He asked hesitantly. Probable to check if it was me. It was getting dark now and the hood I wore didn't help him. I jumped out of the saddle with the grace of someone who could control the wind.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could use your stable now?"

He nodded and went inside. I stayed with Kayla. I would grill her later about Cobbler.

Kayla's ears pricked back and Jake came jogging out after a few moments. Kayla snorted. She told me she had over heard Billy saying something. She wouldn't tell me the details. She knew I could have a temper when it was called for and the fact that she was withholding information purely for this reason was already making me irritated. It also clued me in on the fact that whatever Billy said _was_, in fact, bad.

"Hello?" I became a where that Jake was trying to talk to me. Kayla and I were starring each other down. I held up one finger to him and continued my silent conversation.

She wasn't giving up. I frowned and sighed. Maybe she will tell me when we're in privet. "You will tell me eventually." I informed her. "You know that." She tossed her head up and down in an over-the-top nod that she had learnt form watching humans interact.

I turned back to Jake. "What was it?"

He looked back and forth between Kayla and I. "Ummm... Okay. The stable's out back. I'll take her for you if you want." He made a move to grab onto the reigns that I had left untouched, but Kayla sidestepped away from him and gave a snort. She then stamped her back left hoof and blew a raspberry at him. I laughed.

"She won't let you touch her reign. But she is willing to follow you. And she wants me to come. She's a little iffy about where she sleeps."

"Okay."

Kayla walked back to us when she heard him agree to her 'terms'. With a look directed at me, she also reminded me to take our stuff to my room. I nodded at her.

Jake turned down the passageway next to the inn. Kayla followed him and I walked behind her. She managed to swat me with her tail as well. I pretended not to notice it. I knew that's what she wanted. She could be such a child sometimes.

The passageway passed the pig sty and led to a one story, wooden building that was obviously the stable. There where two other horses that poked their heads out of the top half of their doors as we got closer. My bets were that Kayla was taking the opportunity to 'check out the competition'. Jake led us to an empty stall and opened both halves of the door. Kayla (to Jakes amazement) walked strait in as if she owned the place. I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour.

Before Jake could do it and face the wrath of Kayla, I slipped in and unloaded and unsaddled her. I placed the saddle and her reign on the rack provided and lifted our bag of belongings onto my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and patted her neck before walking back out to Jake.

"Would you be able to leave her door unlocked? I like knowing that she can get out whenever she wants."

Jake eyed me carefully. "Wouldn't she wonder off?"

I smiled. "Nonsense. Kayla never goes off Wondering without me, do you Kayla?" She huffed at me; moaning that she was tired and just wanted to SLEEP. I laughed and faced Jake again. "Kayla is a Wonderer's horse. She's not a normal animal." Of course it would take too long to explain to him that Kayla, like me, was also a Wonderer.

"Okay. I can't see a problem with that. But if she runs off-"

"Which she won't." I interrupted.

He ignored me. "We Blacks have no responsibility."

I nodded and gave him a smirk. "But she won't."

He shook his head; unbelieving, but choosing not to argue with me. He opened the back door for me and let me go upstairs while he left to his own family's area. I opened the door with the key – which was still around my neck – and locked it again behind me. I took my stuff into my bedroom and settled down to sleep.

I woke early again as the sun was coming up. I dressed in different clothes and actually decided to tie back my hair for the first time in a long while.

Today I was going to the Palace. I needed to find out more about the attacks and (of course) catch up with Alice. If she ever found out that I went to the Palace without having a good long chat with her... I don't want to think about it.

I threw on my cloak and didn't bother with the hood. I skipped down the stairs, much to the amusement of Jacob, who was standing at the foot of them. I stopped, gave him a long look, and then skipped off to the bar for my breakfast. I heard Jake laughing behind me. I ignored him.

I had a wonderful meal of bread and cheese and as I was finishing, I lifted my fingers to my mouth and gave a long whistle. The others in the bar that had came to eat stared at me, shocked. They hadn't noticed me come in. I don't have to be in a forest to blend. I got up from my table and walked to the door as I lifted up my hood. Just as I suspected, Kayla was standing right outside the door.

When I was a step away from her and the door to the inn was closed, she reared up on her back legs and whinnied. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, we're going to the Palace." She showed me her teeth. "Yes, I know your not wearing your bridal. Or your saddle. Why don't you want them on today?" She twitched her ears. She didn't want the Palace's stable hands pulling her around like Jake tried to do last night. She wanted to roam and have fun in the Palace gardens while I was inside. "Makes sense." I mumbled and used the wind to help me onto her back as I had not saddle to grip on to.

I didn't realise my mistake until after I did it.

"Did you see that? That's why momma tells us to stay away from _Wonderers_."

"Witch."

"Bloody Wonderers, always up to sumat, them are."

"Trouble maker! Performing such magic as if that's what normal foke do. Shame on 'im."

"I whish I could do that..."

The whispers and out cries made me cringe. The last one however, made me pause and look over to where it came from. A little girl was sitting on the steps of a housing block. I nudged Kayla with my knees and she walked to where I was looking. The little girl stared up at me with wonder in her big green eyes. "Hello." I murmured. The little girl hugged her toy to her and gave me a little grin. "Would you like a ride?" I asked her. Her grin widened as she nodded eagerly. Kayla moaned about snotty hands. A quick tap soon shut her up.

Give someone a good memory of a Wonderer and hope they encourage others to think differently.

I commanded the wind to lift her up and sit in front of me. Her giggles made me smile. I held on to the girl in between my arms to keep her from falling off and nudged Kayla forward.

The girl didn't speak to me; instead she had a one-way conversation with Kayla.

"You're such a pretty pony. Yes you are... I wanna look after pretty ponies like you one day... My brother helps to look after Uncle's horse... But I don't wanna look after Uncle's horse 'cause it's a mean horse."

This continued all the way to the market place. Then I found a group of girls walking around worriedly. They looked spooked and relieved when they saw the girl. I commanded the wind to put her down and waved good bye. The older girls dropped their jaws while the younger girl waved back.

I whispered to Kayla, "Okay, let's get back on track."

Kayla knew the way easily. I didn't have to help her once.

The Palace was a beautiful place. I remembered running past the silver encrusted front gates with Alice when we were younger... The silver patterns and symbols seemed to shine even brighter than they used to. Kayla and I passed under them; the guards let us go through without a word. I suppose someone at the Palace knew we were coming.

The symbols were of a partly lost language that ties in with the history of the land. It's quite surprising really, how often Wonderers are mentioned in the ancient texts. But of course Wonderers weren't called that in those days. I wish that anyone could have access to the texts. Then maybe I wouldn't be shunned where ever I go. But then again, most street people couldn't read. And they're the ones who give me the most trouble. The 'Posh' just ignore me for the most part. The only reason I know what's in some of the texts is because my farther had access to them. He would tell me stories at my bedside. I never forgot his stories; the stories of the ancient texts.

We got to the main entrance. I paused. Perhaps I should go round the back through the servant's quarters?

Then Alice ran out the front doors in a hurry. I got off of Kayla easily and Alice wrapped me up in a hug. About ten of her hand maids rushed out behind her and stopped short when they saw me. They had very worried expressions on their faces. A few

"Bella! Thank goodness your here! I've been waiting a long time!" She pulled away to look me in the eye. "I was half afraid you would just... disappear... like last time." Alice's lips trembled slightly.

I gave her a small smile while dropping my hood. "Alice, I gave you my word, didn't I? I never go back on my word."

Alice hugged me one more time before grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the doors.

I pulled back a bit. "Can I just talk to Kayla, a bit?" Without waiting for a response I turned on my heal and locked eyes with Kayla. "Be good." She huffed. "I'll give you a whistle when it's time to go, okay?" She looked at me with understanding. "Please don't rip up their grass to much." I gave her a quick smirk and walked back to Alice. I heard Kayla rear up on her hind legs and whinny before gallivanting off to explore the many fields and forests that surrounded the Palace.

Alice looked mystified. She was looking in the direction Kayla disappeared to. I didn't bother watching her leave. We'll always find each other again. We always answer each others calls. My whistle, her cry; we always heard the other, no matter where we are or how far we were apart.

"She's beautiful." Alice said, now turning back to me.

"And she knows it." I replied, and grabbed Alice's hand once again.

**Okay! 2157 words in that chapter (not including AN's or 'Bella's POV'). I hope it pleased you all. I think some of you have noticed that I'm gradually getting you into all the 'Wonderer' stuff. I have this whole history of my 'imaginary land that's set in between time' that's way to complicated for my own good and I really don't want to over load you all with stuff. Soon we'll be getting into the good part. Promise. **

**And yes, I have been away for a long time. I'm not gonna feed you a shitty excuse. I've been fine. I just needed to get back into the hang of writing after a little break I took. Yes, I understand that it was not a '**_**little**_**' break at all. In fact it was a **_**mega huge**_** break. **

**I hope with this next message, my loyal readers will forgive me:**

**I'M BACK AND HERE TO STAY.**


End file.
